


Beacon Hills: Wolf Files

by RinRin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Allison is Kuwabara for the lols, Crack, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Kinda, M/M, Reincarnation, Secret Identity, Trolling, back from the dead, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Urameshi along with a few others are reincarnated in Beacon Hills.  They don't so much as try to live in peace with the locals, but rather just have fun.</p>
<p>Allison is Kuwabara for the lols.  Like, seriously, that's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beacon Hills: Wolf Files

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really suppose to be serious. Also, the result of me and my friend having tea together. We come up with some weird but wonderful ideas. (If you've read my fic "Cousins and Craziness" she's the friend that inspired that as well)

               This story is about a group of young people, tied together by fate and choice.  Some older than they appear, or know, and all of them with some sort of secret that must come out.  But the story doesn't start with them.  Rather, it starts with four people of the previous generation.

               No one could actually remember when it was that Bobby Finstock and Melissa Andrews dated, but they maintained that they had for most of their lives after graduation.  Kalani Kama opened up a gay club, and stared down any who tried to give her crap for it.  John Stilinski became a deputy and married his high school sweetheart, Claudia Jagoda.  A few years later, when the two had a son, John took one look at the boy and laughed, saying that the child reminded him of an old friend.  No one knew who he was talking about, and in retaliation Claudia named the boy after her own Grandfather- Zbigniew.  John only grinned at that.  Melissa married Rafael McCall, had a son, who she graced with a fond smile upon seeing for the first time.  Kalani married a man by the name of Kale Mahealani, and the two had a son, they named Danny.  Kalani had a huge grin on her face at the sight of him.  Bobby would later in life gain a teenage stalker by the name of Greenburg, John would lose his wife to death and become Sheriff, Melissa would divorce and chase off her deadbeat husband reminding everyone why exactly no one crossed her, and Kalani would still be running the most successful club in the city.  There were other families that had children that were connected to these four and the three children they had between them.

               Lydia Martin, Danny Mahealani, and Zbigniew "Stiles" Stilinski were not the type of people that people would call friends, but the matter stood that they actually were.  Lydia and Danny knew each other long before Jackson was interested in the red head or even met the other boy.  When the trio noticed that their year mates were starting to become interested in others, romantically, Stiles started to "have a crush" on Lydia.  Elsewhere one Allison Argent kept acting up to get kicked out and hinting to her parents to move to California, and specifically Beacon Hills.  Her parents tried to circumvent her misbehavior by introducing her to a variety of hobbies, though none did the job.  Finally they did move to Beacon Hills and Allison met a boy that she just fell for right away.

**Author's Note:**

> A list of Who's Who for everyone (Thus Far):  
> Sheriff=Kuronue  
> Melissa=Genkai  
> Finstock=Younger Toguro  
> Greenburg=Elder Toguro  
> Mrs Mahealani (or as I've named her Kalani)=Atsuko  
> Danny=Yusuke  
> Stiles=Kurama  
> Lydia=Hiei  
> Allison=Kuwabara


End file.
